I Reckon'
by liveinadive
Summary: One shot, AU. A sweet moment between Sophia and Daryl with a dash of Carol mixed in.


**A/N: This is the first time in a long time that I've done this. This is my first story for TWD and probably won't be my last. In case you couldn't tell, my allegiance lies with Team Caryl and therefore most stories will be about/contain the characters from and/or associated with that ship.**

**This isn't edited. All criticisms are welcome and accepted, its a little wordy but hopefully helps me find my groove again. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well damn," he muttered. "What would you say if I said that you could?"

Her head shot up instantly, eyes bright as a brilliant smile spread across her face. "Really? You mean it? We can get one? Can we go today? Now? Right now?"

Before he could even open his mouth his arms were full of nine year old girl, limbs flying as she practically tackled him to the sofa. He froze momentarily, uncomfortable with human contact, especially when he hadn't been the one to initiate it. Her arms forced their way around his neck as she clambered onto his lap._ Just Sophia._ _Breathe._ Sensing his hesitation she withdrew a little, scooting back to the point where she almost fell on the floor. His hand shot out and slipped itself around her wrist just in time. Shooting her a small smile he let go of her wrist and settled her back in place, letting her know things were okay. "Guess. If it's 'rite with ya Ma."

Sophia's face fell. "Oh. Mama is gonna say no."

Daryl frowned. If there was one thing he hated to see, it was Sophia upset. "What's wrong wit ya?"

Perched on his knee, the little girl turned her head so he couldn't meet her eyes. "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't seem like nothing."

Daryl and Sophia had an interesting relationship. Daryl was Sophia's Big Brother, in a manner of speaking. Twice a week he picked her up from school while her mother worked a second job at a local community centre, helping young single mother's adjust to parenthood. It was something she had experience with, having raised Sophia on her own since she was but a toddler. Daryl had become involved with the Mason's just six months before, after a court appointment following yet another incident with his big brother Merle and a big ol' bottle of Jack. The Judge had given him two choices; one, join the local Big Brother/Big Sister program or spend the next twelve months spending his weekend's getting acquainted with the city's nature strip's and the rubbish that piled upon them. Daryl hated kids. But he hated picking up after others more.

So it was decided. Daryl needed to repay his 'debt' to society and Sophia's Ma got herself a free babysitter and a somewhat suitable male role model for her daughter.

Everybody wins.

"Mama won't let me get one. She'll say it's too much money and too much trouble," Sophia groused, sliding off of Daryl's lap. "She never lets me do anything!"

"Reckon that's not true," he answered slowly. "Reckon she let ya come hiking with me last weekend. And she let ya have ice cream that time we got back late from ya school thing. She's a'rite, your Ma. She's a real nice lady. You shouldn't be mad at ya Ma Sophia. She does a lot for you."

Sophia was quiet as she listened to what her Big Brother had to say. She liked Daryl. Sophia didn't have many friends at school. They lived in a small town where everyone knew everybody's business and not only did Sophia not have a Daddy, her family didn't have a good reputation either. Her Grandaddy was a drinker and her Dad had been a nasty man who had skipped town when her Ma wouldn't stand for his beatings anymore. More than once she had heard the other girl's in her class talking about her and her Mama. Mama worked two jobs to keep a roof over their heads and that often meant there was nothing for extras. No birthday parties, no sleepovers. Not that anyone would have come. When her Dad had lifted a hand to her, Mama had kicked him out right away. Her Daddy might have been a jerk, but he was well liked in their community, meaning the family he had left behind became virtual pariahs. Daryl and his own brother weren't very popular either. Their Dad was as mean as her Daddy had been, as far as she could tell. Daryl didn't like to talk about it. He didn't like to give hugs either. The first time she had tried, he had almost tripped over himself running for the door. The next time he almost head-butted her in a hurry to push her away. After that, she did her best to stay physically away from him so he didn't get scared and want to leave her again. In Sophia's experience, everyone left eventually. She didn't want one of those people to be Daryl.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah Soph?"

Her brow furrowed. "Do you think I'm bad?"

He chuckled, taking in her serious expression. "What ya asking 'at for? Ya ain't got a bad bone in your body girl."

"Then how come no one likes me?"

Carol Mason was in the kitchen, quietly setting down her things on the table. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to see Sophia, have dinner and curl up in bed with a book. The community centre had been absolute chaos this afternoon, not enough staff to support the ever-growing number of teen mothers in the county, cut backs meaning that more funding was close to be being slashed as well. Carol loved those girls and she loved her job. _Needed_ her job. She needed to make sure that Sophia grew up having every opportunity she didn't. She would never let anyone hurt her baby girl again.

Closing her eyes she heard voices traveling through the open living room door. Daryl must still be here.

_Daryl_.

She had been wary of him at first, having heard many a tale of his brother and father. When one of her colleague's had suggested Big Brother/Big Sister she had been hopeful, imaging a nice young man or woman who was more than happy to spend time with her daughter when she couldn't, possibly even drawing Sophia out of her shell. What she had ended up with was a man that looked more at home in the woods than in her house, a little unkempt and reserved and more than a little anti-social. He was rough around the edges, a tree arborist who lived alone on the outskirts of town and was familiar enough with local law enforcement. Not ideal but with money as tight as it was, she wasn't one to turn away free help.

"_Then how come no one likes me?"_

Carol bit her lip, hearing the pain in Sophia's voice. She started to rise from her spot, knowing that this particular area of adolescence probably wasn't within Daryl's realm of expertise.

A low growl emanated from the next room.

"_S'crap. I like ya plenty. So does ya Ma. Hell, bet me brother Merle likes ya too. 'Member we saw him on our hike? He done think you're a real nice little girl."_

Carol heard shuffling sounds which she recognised to be Sophia scuffing her feet on the floor. She knew without looking that her daughter would be hanging her head and chewing on her thumb, a bad habit she had picked up from Daryl not too recently. Silently, she moved to stand in the door frame, just out of sight.

"_None of the girls at school like me. Eliza said..."_

She swore for a minute that Daryl's eyes turned positively feral. It both terrified her and warmed her heart. Daryl had become fiercely protective of his 'Little Sister' and Carol knew that under that shaggy hair and sour expression lay a heart of gold. She knew all too well of what Daryl's father had put him through and that sometimes he struggled to keep his emotions in check. What worried her was what lengths he would go to keep her baby safe from any sort of threat, imagined or otherwise. Somewhere along the way Daryl had fallen in love with her little girl. Carol wasn't sure he understood the emotion or what it meant but the light in eyes, the smirk on his lips when they were together, that alone spoke volumes.

"_What did Morales' girl say?"_

Sophia suddenly felt very small. She hadn't meant to make Daryl mad. She just wanted to understand.

"_Nothing."_

"_Sophia." _His voice was hard and even._ "Tell me."_

Lifting her head her eyes slowly met Daryl's. They weren't angry. They just looked sad. Sophia knew what it felt like to be sad. She didn't want anyone to feel that way.

"_Eliza said that my Daddy left because he didn't want me. She said that I was just like my Mama and that Daddy was right to hit her and me and that when he left and the factory closed her Daddy lost his job and that was my fault too. She said I was ugly and stupid and that no one wanted to be my friend. Then she..."_

"_Then she what, Sophia?" _

Sophia sighed, her voice weary. _"She said that Mama was a hypo.. a hypa..." _

"_A hypocrite." _

"_Yeah. That word." _

Carol's head fell back against the wall as the colour drained from her face. The bullying was nothing new. Eliza Morales being the instigator of it was. Before Daryl had come into their lives, Eliza had been one of the only friends Sophia had. That had changed when Miranda Morales had decided that since Daryl had come from an abusive family and Carol was a victim of spousal abuse, they must have taken up together. It had been widely speculated that Daryl's fondness for a drink and exposure to violence meant he would become an image of his father. Never mind that none of it was true; clearly Miranda's daughter had heard her mother's theories and decided that it was obviously was. It didn't matter that Carol had refused to stay a victim - apparently - Daryl was clearly stepping into Ed's role. Daryl waited by the school gates to meet Sophia in the afternoons like the other parents and to Eliza, that was probably all the proof she needed.

"_Come 'ere." _

Carol exhaled shakily and moved to stand in the living room entry way. Daryl's back was stiff, his face impassive, giving away nothing. Sophia stood before him still, stuck to the spot.

"C'mon. I don't bite."

She needed no more encouragement. Sophia rushed her Big Brother, burying her face in his neck as he gingerly wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shoulder dampen as tiny tears streamed from her eyes. Carol cleared her throat quietly, alerting Daryl to her presence, feeling like she should ask if he was okay and if she should take over. Raising his eyes slightly he gave the slightest shake of his head as he shot her a sheepish smile. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the contact but he wouldn't dare turn Sophia away either. Carol fidgeted nervously, unsure what to do with herself. How do you make a child understand that they've nothing wrong? How do you explain to your daughter that all of the hate she is experiencing isn't because of something she did, but simply misdirected? Daryl caught her gaze once more, nodding at her to take a seat next to them. Grateful for something to do, she sank down beside them and placed her hands in her lap.

"S'alright," Daryl crooned quietly in the little girl's ear. "Wipe yer eyes Soph. S'gonna be okay." Her tiny body continued to shake in his arms as she sucked in big breaths of air to try and calm herself down. He rubbed her back lightly, waiting for her sobs to subside. "Ya wanna know something?"

Sophia hiccuped, pulling away from his shoulder to stare at his face. "What?"

"I think," he said thoughtfully, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I think you're just like your Ma." Sophia started to screw up face and object before he interrupted her protests. "I think ya just like ya Ma, because ya brave. Bet ya never let that girl see ya cry, right?" She flushed crimson but nodded. She would never give Eliza the satisfaction of seeing her tears. "Right. And yer smart. Ya the one who told me all about those birds we saw in the woods. I reckon ya 'member all about 'em trees I showed ya. Ya reckon?"

Sniffing, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I got a book from the library, I was gonna show you that tree that you didn't know about."

Carol hid a smile as Daryl winked at her above Sophia's head. She knew perfectly well that if there was a tree in the woods anywhere in this state Daryl could probably tell you all there was to know about it.

"S'great Soph," he told the young girl earnestly. "That's a real big help. Ya wanna know something else?" He waited for her nod before he continued. "When I was a youngin', I didn't have many people liking me either. Me Dad wasn't a very nice man. Merle was older 'en me n he was 'gettin in trouble. Never had a lotta friends. Still don't. Kids made fun of me clothes, ma hair cut. Ma Daddy and my Ma. Was pretty lonely being me."

"It's pretty lonely being me too," Sophia whispered. "Nobody talks to me unless they're making fun of me or Mama."

"'N I bet you ain't never said anything mean back either." Daryl continued. "Reckon you just go along minding yer own business. Ya hold ya head up and ya just keep doing ya own thang. Just like your Mama does," he glanced at Carol apologetically. "Just like I do."

Sophia's eyes grew wide as she registered her Mama beside her. "People say things about Daryl too?" At Carol's nod she looked at Daryl, tears beginning to well in her eyes once more. Shame crossed her face, fearing she had been the cause of distress to one of her only friends in the world. "I'm sorry. Is it because you're friends with me?"

His heart felt like it was going to break in two."...Soph."

"No, honey. It's got nothing to do with you," Carol interjected as Daryl faltered slightly. God, hearing that damn near killed him. Nine years old and she was more concerned with the troubles of a middle aged man than herself. Daryl could never remember a time when he had been that innocent to the ways of the world. He might have been naive enough to wish that someone could ever care for him, but he had always known that his lowly status would never reflect upon someone else. No one ever got close enough. Nothing, he swore, would part him from this little girl and her Mama. Nothing. "And even if it was, Daryl would still be your friend."

"Your Big Brother," Daryl growled almost fiercely. "No matter what Soph, I'll always be your Brother. You're stuck with me kid," he teased hoarsely as he mussed her hair. "Sorry."

For the second time that afternoon he was unprepared for the onslaught of tiny arms locking around his neck. This time, he recovered a little more gracefully, once again taking her in his arms and hugging her tight. Carol caught her daughter's eye and smiled softly, so proud of this little girl who embodied compassion and loved indiscriminately. Sophia beamed back, thrilled by Daryl's response. He squeezed her a little tighter and she giggled, pushing at him to be let down. Daryl chuckled back, setting her upright.

"You promise? You promise you won't leave me?" Sophia asked, eyes shining. "You gotta promise. You can't ever break a promise!"

Daryl regarded her solemnly before sticking out his pinkie finger, recognising this gesture as one of upmost importance to his little Sister. "Promise. Promise I won't ever leave. But you have to promise me something." She nodded eagerly and he laughed. "Ya want me to stick around ya gonna have ta come past 'n look after the pup we gonna pick out. If ya can't keep 'er here she can live with me. That way ya get ya doggy and ya and ya Ma are both happy."

Her mouth dropped open as she processed what he said. "Can we-"

He smirked. "We can even go today. Right now. Deal?"

Sophia studied him seriously, searching for a hint of doubt in his face. Finding none, she started to bounce in place excitedly. Squeals echoed through the room and she curled her pinkie around his, her tiny hand dwarfed by Daryl's. "Deal!"

"Go on," he gestured then. "Go 'git ya shoes. We got ourselves a big job ahead a'us. Might even bring 'er room today if we got the time."

He laughed as she bolted from the room and down the hall to find her things. His knee popped as he slowly rose to his feet, not used to sitting still for so long. Grabbing his wallet and his keys he headed for the door before stopping at the sound of Carol clearing her throat.

"Daryl."

Turning, he saw her head hung low, seemingly unwilling to meet his eyes.

"We can't afford a puppy. It's a nice thought, but a puppy is a big commitment and-"

"I can," he interrupted gruffly. "I meant what I said. I been meaning to get a pup to guard ma house anyway and I'm not leaving. Wouldn't do that to Soph. Promised her. Don't worry bout it."

Carol lifted her head and finally met his gaze. "I know that your time with the program is almost up and I want you to know that you will always be welcome in our home. I can't think of anyone I would rather have around Sophia than someone who cares about her as much as you do. I know you certainly what I was expecting when we met but you've proved me wrong Daryl. You've done more for my little girl today than her Daddy did in his whole life, even before he skipped town. She loves you, you know. You're a part of this family now."

He swallowed at the sentiment and shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "Reckon I know that. Reckon I love her too."

"Daryl! I'm ready to go! We have to go now or the shelter is gonna close soon!"

"Comin' Soph," he called back, staring at Carol. "Be right there."

It took a mere three steps to reach her, another moment to offer her his hand and help her up. As she rose to her feet Daryl squeezed her hand and turned red before exiting.

"Reckon Sophia might'n be the only one in this family I love neither."


End file.
